questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
QFG-like games
This a list of games other players might enjoy with similar themes/stories, and sometimes mechanics. Some of these appear on the Fan Main Page, but others are high end games that don't fit in the inspired by QFG category. Some of these games might have even influenced/inspired Quest For Glory. The Adventures of Maddog Williams in the Dungeons of Duridian Phoenix Tales Mages Initiation Quest for Infamy Heroin's Quest Hero-U This wiki devotes a huge portion to this series due to its collection to the Gloriana (Hero-U) & Hero-U universe of the Quest For Glory games. But is important to point out here since it was spiritual successor to the original series. King's Quest series & KQ8: Mask of Eternity Before there was Quest For Glory there was the King's Quest Series. A mix of fairy tale and adventure. While the majority of these series are only parser or point and click adventures. They created similar "open-world" adventure game design. The Final and 8th game in the classic King's Quest series; KQ8: Mask of Eternity game is an Adventure-RPG hybrid which seemed to be highly inspired by likes of Quest For Glory and Elder Scrolls games in a 3D world. It has a more simplified traditional RPG mechanics based on 'levels', rather than individual stats. Betrayal/Krondor series Three games with first person exploration, and random battle system. While the fight system is party based and has more advanced features than QFG series, players might similarities. The game shares a similar state based leveling system. Although its more pure RPG than any adventure gaming. The dancing locks in QFG5, and riddle-boxes in Hero-U might remind you of the riddle boxes in these games. Elder Scrolls An RPG series defined by its stat based leveling system, and exploration, and story telling. While its in 1st person generally, there is a lot here for QFG fans to enjoy. Conquests Another classic Sierra series following the legends of King Arthur and Robin Hood respectively. Also contains a spattering of fairy tale, medieval legends and greek mythology, and a spattering of combat and games of chance. Longest Journey, Dreamfall, Dreamfall Chapters A series about people from science world of Stark (Earth) traveling to a world of fantasy and fairy tales (Arcadia). Later games also have you playing as inhabitants of the fantasy world trying to save their own world. The fantasy world of Arcadia might be seen to have similarities to the world of Glorianna. The Dreamfall games included some minor RPG and combat system during a few instances during the games. Zork Series & Beyond Zork A series inspired upon classic text adventure "Colossal Cave Adventure". The dungeons of Zork are filled with classic fantasy tropes like trolls and orcs. While combat is 'limited' Zork Zero and the defunct Legends of Zork tried to meld adventure with role-playing aspects. Beyond Zork, offered exploration and text adventuring of Zork series, with RPG game mechanics. Beyond Shadowgate Shadowgate is a venerable series of adventure games with a Swords & Sorcery veneer. While most of the games are not 'true RPGs' nor have RPG mechanics. Beyond Zork on the Turbo Graphics CD offered an interesting mix of combat and adventure gaming in one, with limited RPG aspects. Sword of Hope I and II This series on the GB mixes exploration/adventuring of Shadowgate, with random battles of an RPG. Another unique Adventure-RPG hybrid. Shannara Based on Terry Brook's Shannara series. Another game in the Shadowgate style first person perspective. It is high fantasy adventure filled with many funny and memorable characters. The Coles of Quest for Glory worked on this one. It has some 'RPG' like aspects that players might find familiar to QFG. Witcher series Yes its an action RPG series, but its also a dark fairy tale series with a dark sense of humor. Finding the references to classic fairy tales reimagined in more traditional manner might be of interest to some players... Also if you liked QFG, or KQ8, and similar RPG mechanics, its a very good modern take, with improved battle systems. The Immortal A fantastic game on the NES and Sega Genesis/Megadrive. You play a sorcerer exploring an ancient dungeon trying to avoid traps, fight orcs and other monsters, and find other explorers along the way. The game has an isometric view like Hero-U, and battle system similar to the early Quest For Glory games, and also includes hybrid adventure-game puzzle aspects.